Another mark
by Maano
Summary: I've always wondered how Brittany and Santana's friends-with-benefits thing actually started, so I decided to make something up myself :) no smut


"Hey Britt-Britt"

Santana smiles brightly when Brittany swings the frontdoor open.

"Heey" Brittany jumps off the doorstep and hugs Santana. "Come in!"

Santana frowns "Aren't you ready yet?"

Brittany looks down and shakes her head. "No .. I was playing with Lord Tubbington and I lost track of time .."

Santana chuckles "It's okay, I'll help you get ready then."

Brittany steps aside so the girl can walk in and she closes the door. "Moooom! Santana's heeere!" She shouts loudly and Santana laughs.

"This is why I always leave your house with a headache .."

Brittany pouts "Sorry"

Brittany's mother walks into the hall and gives Santana a quick hug. "Hey Santana, nice to see you again. How are you?"

Santana shrugs "I'm okay. I'm picking Brittany up for the party tonight, she told you about that, right?"

Brittany's mom smiles "She sure did, she has been talking about it for a week."

Santana chuckles "Well, good. 'Cause it's gonna be fun." She takes Brittany's hand in hers. "C'mon, Britt. Let's get ready."

Brittany's mom watches the girl get pulled upstairs behind Santana and she smiles. Their friendship hasn't changed a bit since the first time she met Santana.

Santana opens Brittany's bedroom door and flops down on the bed. She lets her finger trace over the wooden bedframe.

"Britt .."

"Yah?" The blonde looks up and almost bangs her head against her closet.

"You've got three new marks .."

Brittany chuckles "Four, actually."

"Oh, yeah .. From who?"

"Matt and Jason came over."

Santana frowns horrified "Together?"

"Noo" Brittany laughs "Ofcourse not."

"Okay then.. And the third one?"

"Oh that's just from Lord Tubbington"

Santana gasps "YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR CAT?!"

Brittany bursts out laughing "Noo! Lord Tubbington has a girlfriend, and he likes to fool around with her in my bed when I'm not home."

Santana tries to hide a laugh. Sometimes Brittany just doesn't make sense. "And the last one?"

"Oh" Brittany blushes "That one's for Katie .."

Santana looks up, opens her mouth and closes it again. Brittany giggles "Whaat?"

"You had sex with a girl?"

"Yeeah .."

"In this bed?"

Brittany nods and laughs as Santana quickly jumps up. "Okay, Britt. Your little game is going a bit too far, I think"

Brittany cocks her head to the side and looks at Santana "Why? Is there a difference because Katie is a girl?"

Santana smiles and shakes her head. "No, Britt. Ofcourse not"

"Okay" Brittany shrugs and sits down on her bed, pulling Santana with her. She plays with Santana's fingers. "You know, you're the only person in school I haven't made out with yet .. Well" she looks up "Except for Lady Hummel"

Santana chuckles, she loves it when Brittany uses her nicknames. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know" Brittany shrugs. "But if someone ever asks me if you're a good kisser, I won't be able to give them a good answer."

Santana smiles "You just tell them that they'll have to find out for themselves, and that they have to leave you alone with their dirty questions" she winks and then jumps off the bed.

"But now, we are going to get you into something other than your pyjamas."

Brittany also jumps up and twirls around. "You like my pyjamas? They got ducks on them!"

Santana chuckles "Your pyjamas are adorable, Britty. But you don't want to show up at a party like that."

Brittany pouts "Okay .. I'll take them off .."

While Brittany undresses, Santana looks around the room. "Where is Lord Tubbington anyway?"

"Hmm" Brittany hums "He's probably outside with his gang. He thinks I don't know that he joined one. I even know that he's the leader of the catpack."

Santana smiles at the girl's words. "I'm sure he is, Britt .."

"Right ..?" She walks up to Santana in her underwear and holds up two shirts. Santana bites her lip and glances between the two.

"That one" she eventually says, pointing at the right one.

Brittany grins "Because it's pink?"

Santana laughs "Because you'll look hot"

"Okay" Brittany giggles and puts on the shirt. "What time do we have to be there?"

Santana looks at her watch, they should've been there for half an hour already.

"Uh .. I don't know. Just take your time"

Brittany turns on the radio and starts dancing around her room, still with no pants on. Santana laughs at her. "Britt!" She shouts, trying to get Brittany's attention.

The blonde looks at her. "Yah?"

"Put some pants on" she chuckles.

"You told me to take my time!"

Santana laughs "Yeah, but we don't have the whole night!"

Brittany turns off the radio. "Kay .."

Santana smiles and lays down on the bed. She hears Brittany searching through her closet and eventually the girl is fully dressed.

"You ready to go now?"

Brittany thinks for a second. "I should probably tell Lord Tubbington that I'm out tonight .. I don't think he'll like that .,"

Santana shakes her head "Screw Lord Tubbington, Britty. He doesn't treat you right. He always hides everything from you."

Brittany frowns and nods. "You're right. I have rights. I have woman rights!"

Santana laughs "You sure do!"

"I'm going to tell him how I feel!"

"You do that!" Santana gets up from the bed. "But maybe tomorrow, or something 'cause .. We should really leave now"

Brittany nods, and then shrugs "Okay!"

She takes Santana's hand and smiles at her. "I'm really excited!"

Santana smiles at her. "You're adorable"

Brittany blushes and looks down "Hmduuh .."

"C'mon" Santana smiles and takes Brittany downstairs. "Mrs. Pierce?"

No reaction. Santana tries again. "Mooom?"

"Yes, honey?"

Santana chuckles, there is really a reason why Brittany always yells so loudly.

Brittany's mom's head appears around the corner. She looks at Santana, glances down at their locked hands, and then smiles back at Santana.

"I guess you guys are leaving? You need a ride?"

Santana smiles back. "That would be great, thanks"

"Okay, let me just grab my keys" she disappears in the livingroom and Brittany frowns at Santana.

"Why is she taking us?"

Santana frowns "Were you planning on driving yourself?"

Brittany shakes her head "No .."

Brittany's mom re-appears in the hallway and shows the girls her keys. "Let's guu"

They all get in the car and ten minutes later they arrive at the party. "We're here!" Brittany suddenly yells, and her mother slams on the breaks.

"Brittany! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry"

Santana tries to hold back her laughter, but the blonde noticed it.

"Santana didn't mind"

Santana laughs "Britt, you could've killed us all."

Her mother turns around "Anyway. Just go have fun, it seems nice. Santana, make sure she gets home safe? You can sleep over if you want, but I'll probably get in bed before you guys get home."

Santana smiles "I'll make sure we get home safe."

"Okay, now go have fun."

"Bye mooom!" Brittany shouts, before getting out of the car and pulling Santana with her.

"Be careful!" They hear mrs. Pierce yell after them, but Brittany is already running over the street.

They get inside and immediatly find their friends. Puck is hanging at the bar, as usual. He looks like he's trying to hit on a girl, also as usual. Quinn is trying to dance with Finn, who kind off looks like he's got bugs crawling up his pants. A couple of football jocks and a few cheerleaders are also on the dancefloor, or making out in a corner.

"Brittany?" Santana turns to the blonde and smiles "Stay with me, okay?"

Brittany nods. "Kay! I'm thirsty"

Santana chuckles "Let's get a drink then"

They walk over to the bar and greet Puck. Santana whispers something in the girl's ear and laughs as she quickly walks away from Puck.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!" Puck says annoyed.

"Oh, c'mon. Like she wouldn't find out that you're a homo" she shrugs.

Puck gasps "You told her that I was gay?!"

Santana just laughs at him, until Brittany suddenly slaps her arm. She looks at the blonde and raises her eyebrows.

"That wasn't very nice, Santana"

Santana shows an apologizing smile. "Sorry Britt. I won't do it again"

Brittany smiles "Okay! What's here to drink?"

Santana chuckles as the girl changes the subject so quickly. "Uh .. I don't know but .. Don't drink too much Britty"

"Kaayy. I'll get you a drink too"

Santana smiles at her and keeps watching the girl as she walks over to the guy behind the bar.

"So" Puck says, and Santana looks up. "You in for some action tonight?"

Santana frowns "Dude, no. I'm not leaving Brittany here alone."

Puck winks at her "She can come with"

She rolls her eyes "I am not having a threesome with you and Brittany. That's just wrong."

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks, walking up to them with two cups in her hands.

Santana shakes her head. "Nothing. What'd you get?"

Brittany shrugs "I don't know. I just told him I was thirsty and that I wanted to have fun"

Puck grins "I bet it's something strong .."

Brittany takes a sip of her drink "It's okay. So what was wrong?"

"Well" Puck begins "Santana doesn't want to have a threesome with us."

Brittany frowns "Why not?"

"Because it's just wrong .. Wait. Brittany, are you saying you _do_ want that?"

Brittany thinks for a second "Nah, I don't want to sleep with Puck"

"Ooohw" Santana laughs "You just got ditched twice in five minutes!" She shouts at Puck. The guy is glaring at her, and Brittany softly slaps Santana's arm again.

"Santana .. Apologize."

Santana sighs "Okay .. I'm sorry that nobody wants to hook up with you, Noah"

Brittany giggles as Puck just rolls his eyes and walks away with a scowl on his face.

"So" Santana looks at her best friend and smirks "You'd hook up with me, huh?"

Brittany looks down and even in the dark Santana can see she's blushing. "Noo ..."

Santana chuckles "Let's just get wasted tonight, shall we?"

Brittany nods "Yay!"

They throw back their drink and after a couple more they end up on the dancefloor. Brittany, normally the best dancer in the entire world, is jumping like crazy and Santana just can't stop laughing at her. They draw attention from the people around them as Brittany starts grinding on Santana in the middle of the crowded dancefloor. Brittany has put her hair up in ponytail and has thrown off her sweatshirt because she simply was too hot. Santana had agreed.

A slow song starts playing and Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

"This is really fun!" She shouts, and Santana nods.

"It is! We should do this more often!"

"Uhuh!" Brittany steps closer so their bodies are pressed together. "You look extremely hot tonight" she whispers loudly in Santana's ear.

The girl chuckles "You too!" She loosens her grip "You want another drink?" She wants to let go but Brittany pulls her back.

"No .. Stay here!"

Santana smiles "Okay"

She holds Brittany's waist and swings her hips on the rythm of the music. When she looks up, Brittany is very, very close to her.

The blonde shows an adorable smile and before Santana really thinks about it, she pecks the girl on the lips. Brittany looks at her surprised, but then smiles and pulls Santana closer again.

Santana closes her eyes and buries her face in the blonde's neck. The hair she forgot to tuck in her ponytail sticks to Brittany's skin, and Santana can almost taste her salty sweat. After a while she realises that she's not moving anymore, and that the song has changed.

"Santana?"

The brunette looks up and hints a smile at her. "Yah?"

"Shouldn't we go home?"

Santana looks in Brittany's blue eyes and suddenly she feels the alcohol rushing through her body. Have Brittany's lips always looked so soft?

_You're the only person in school I haven't made out with y__et .._

_Yet .._

Santana hears Brittany's words echoeing through her mind, and as the blonde licks her lips real quickly, and she curls them up in a little smile, Santana just can't help it.

She pulls Brittany closer and closes the small space between their faces by softly kissing her lips. It's the second time this evening, but this time feels different. At first it was just a quick peck, a showing of adoration and friendship. But as Santana opens her eyes again, Brittany's eyes are a darker shade of blue, and her expression is different. Before Santana can change her mind, the blonde wraps her arms around Santana's neck and kisses her again. Harder, more determend.

Santana closes her eyes and smiles into the kiss. A couple of seconds later she breaks it, looks Brittany in the eye, and then takes her hand and pulls her away with her. They walk all the way outside, where Santana grabs Brittany and pins her against a wall. Brittany is trapped between Santana's hands and the building, so she pulls Santana closer by her waist and continues doing where they left off inside.

"Hmm" Brittany mumbles, before breaking the kiss for a second "I'm cold" she whispers.

Santana smiles and nods "Home .."

She walks over to the sidewalk, holding Brittany's hand. A couple wants to get into a cab that just stopped, but Santana gets there first. She glares at the couple, opens the door and lets Brittany in the car.

The girl gives her a dirty look, but Santana doesn't care. She wants to get home as fast as she can. She tells the cab driver where to go and Brittany crawls up on her lap. Santana smiles and pecks her lips.

The taxi pulls over at Brittany's house, and Santana quickly throws him some cash. They get out of the car and Santana takes Brittany's purse from her. She searches for the keys, knowing Brittany always has troubles unlocking the door.

They walk inside and Santana throws off her shoes. Brittany closes the frontdoor and follows Santana upstairs. She giggles as she gets into her room and she sees Santana struggling to take off her top.

She walks over to her and stops her by softly grabbing her wrists. Santana looks up at her. Brittany smiles and takes the hem of Santana's top and slowly lifts it up. She pulls it over her head and a second later Santana is standing in front of Brittany in her bra. It's not the first time Brittany has seen her topless, but the tension is different tonight.

Santana smirks and does the same with Brittany, so they're both shirtless. Santana strokes her fingers over Brittany's stomach. The girl shivers, and suddenly she pulls Santana closer again.

She smiles and kisses her quickly, before laying down on the bed and pulling Santana onto her. She unties her hair.

Santana smiles, lays down on Brittany and kisses her passionately, before pulling the cover over them.

The next morning, the bedframe got another mark.


End file.
